Les pires vacances de la vie Sirius Black
by Daelyaa
Summary: C'est la première fois que Sirius rentre chez ses parents depuis qu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor, et forcément, ça va mal se passer. OS


Bonjour, bonjour

P'tit OS dont le thème m'a été donné par une amie; je devais écrire sur un ou plusieurs Black, donc j'ai choisi Sirius, mais j'aime pas trop trop cet OS

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les pires vacances de la vie de Sirius Black.

Sirius Black, jeune sorcier de Sang Pur faisant partie de la noble famille des Black et âgé alors de 12 ans, se moquait allègrement des principes de sa famille, et ne comprenait pas ce que les Moldus avaient de différent, mis à part qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui plaisait à ses parents. Mais il n'était pas le seul comme ça, sa cousine Andie qui était déjà un peu plus âgée puisqu'elle avait 17 ans pensait comme lui, que les Sang Pur ne devraient pas penser que les Moldus sont inférieurs. Et aujourd'hui, Sirius était dans le Poudlard Express, le train qui le reconduirait chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. Il redoutait un peu ça parce que c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait chez lui depuis la rentrée, et donc depuis son admission à Gryffondor, alors que toute sa famille allait à Serpentard. Il savait que ses parents étaient outré qu'il soit à Gryffondor, et ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, de toute manière, il n'avait jamais fait les choses comme il faut ; il était gentil avec les elfes de maison -sauf avec Kreattur qui est vraiment insupportable mais qui voue un culte à son petit frère, un peu comme leur parents- il se fichait de la prétendue pureté de son sang et ne la revendiquait clairement pas. Il savait que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas à cause de ça et que Regulus était de loin leur préféré, d'ailleurs, il savait bien que ses parents ne seraient pas triste du tout si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais bon, il ne les aimait pas énormément non plus, donc ce n'était pas grave. Une voix le coupa dans ses pensées :

-Sirius, hey, Sirius, je te parle.

-Quoi ? Oh euh James, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'ai bien remarqué, tu pensais à quoi ?

-Oh, à mes parents et ma famille, rien de bien grave.

-Ah, quand tu dis ta famille, ça inclut tes 2 jolies cousines ?

-Qui ? Narcissa et Andromeda.

-Ben oui.

-Ah, elle sont pas si jolies que ça.

-Oh si ! Mais c'est laquelle laquelle, parce que tu l'as déjà dit mais j'ai oublié.

-La brune, la plus vielle c'est Andromeda, elle a 17 ans, et l'autre, la blonde, c'est Narcissa.

-Okaaaaaay. Et donc, ça les inclut elles ?

-Pas vraiment, je pense plus à mes parents, mon frère et mon autre cousine.

-Et tu penses à quoi ?

-Que je suis le déshonneur de la famille, c'est probablement ce qu'ils vont me dire, enfin, peut être pas Regulus, mais bon. Et puis c'est pas sûr que Bella vienne chez mes parents des vacances, alors que Cissy et Andie si.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bellatrix elle a 20 ans, et j'crois qu'elle est mariée, alors elle ne vit plus chez ses parents, mais ses sœurs si, alors elles vont venir pour les vacances, c'est toujours comme ça, pour Noël sûrement. Mais vous, ça va se passer comment vos vacances ?

-Ben... Comme des vacances de Noël, je vais rien faire, manger et avoir des cadeaux, pleins de cadeaux, normalement j'aurais un balai, mon père me l'a promit. Répondit James.

-Pareil que James, sauf que j'aurais pas de balai. Répliqua Peter.

-Ben, comme eux, sauf qu'il faut ajouter à cela la pleine lune. Termina Rémus.

-Okay.

C'est alors que le compartiment s'ouvrit ; pour laisser entrer Andromeda !

-Andie, qu'est ce qu tu fais là ?

-Je fuis les autres 7ème année qui ne parlent que de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu sais où est Cissy ?

-Probablement avec Malefoy.

Andie grimaça.

-Je ne supporte pas ce type, il se comporte comme un coq dans une basse-cour.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Tu sais si c'est à lui que Narcissa est promise ?

-Oui... Malheureusement, comme Bella était promise à ce Lestrange, un type tout aussi infecte que Malefoy.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, mes parents ne m'ont rien dit, mais... Oh non rien.

-Si dis moi, mais quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec la personne que mes parents choisiront.

-Je m'en serais douté, venant de toi.

-Mais c'est stupide, de toute manière.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois... Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

-Ah mais c'est intéressant ça, qui ?

-Un né moldu. Rougit la brune.

-Un... Un né moldu ?! Mais... Mais... Tes parents vont te trucider ! Les Sang de Bourbe c'est pas leur truc.

-Pas leur truc ? Quel euphémisme cousin ! Ils les méprisent oui ! Je suis fichue, hein ?

-Je crois bien.

-Merci de ma rassurer.

-Oh mais moi je ne suis pas là pour rassurer. Et puis au moins, tu n'es pas obligée de leur dire tout de suite, alors que moi je suis devenu une sorte de paria et je ne peux pas y échapper.

-En même temps quelle idée d'être répartit à Gryffondor. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Je préfère ça que Serpentard ! Et toi, que Diable fais tu à Serpentard, tu serais mieux à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, même si mon oncle et ma tante en seraient morts.

-Les tiens ne sont pas mort, mais ils ont quand même sut avoir une attaque.

Sirius sourit à sa cousine.

-Vrai. Bon, tu repars à la recherche de Cissy ou tu dors là ?

-Je cherche ma sœur. A plus tard !

-A plus.

Andromeda sortit du compartiment de son cousin.

…

En arrivant à la Gare, Sirius sentait son heure arriver, et encore plus quand il vit un des elfes de ses parents. L'elfe lui dit qu'il devait le reconduire chez lui, et il transplana donc avec le domestique. En arrivant chez lui, il vit sa mère et son père qui le regardaient d'un air des plus froids.

-Bonjour Père. Bonjour Mère.

-Sirius. Répondit sèchement sa mère.

-Alors comme ça tu es à Gryffondor.

-Oui, Père.

-Non mais quelle honte ! Tu sais que chaque membre, je dis bien chaque membre de notre famille était à Seprentard !

-Oui Père. Dit Sirius en baissant la tête.

Il avait vu son père se lever, ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Tu fais honte à ta famille ! Et je n'accepterais pas que la honte de la famille soit ma progéniture !

Sirius le savait, il allait s'en prendre une, et il eut raison, quelques secondes après, la main de son père s'abattit durement sur sa joue et sa tête bascula sous la puissance du coup. Il grimaça mais ne dit rien.

-Tu ne mérites pas de porter le noble nom de Black ! Dans ta chambre tout de suite, et que je ne te vois plus !

-Oui, Père.

La tête toujours baissée, il monta à l'étage en traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui. En arrivant à l'étage, il entendit un ricanement et leva la tête : Regulus.

-Alors voilà le déshonneur.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Regulus.

-Ca fait quoi de ne pas être comme tous le monde ? Et d'être dans une maison qui accueille d'infâmes Sang de Bourbe en plus, ces voleurs.

-C'est très bien si tu veux mon avis.

-Très bien ? Tu te fiches donc d'être la honte de la famille ! Je voudrais mourir si je causais autant de honte à mon nom que toi !

-Mais je suis juste à Gryffondor ! Je n'ai tué personne par Merlin !

-C'est assez équivalent.

-C'est complètement différent !

-Mais tu es à Gryffondor Sirius ! Gryffondor ! C'est quasiment aussi honteux que si tu étais à Poufsouffle ! Gryffondor Sirius !

-Oui ben j'ai compris !

Sur ce, Sirius bouscula son frère et continua d'avancer. En passant à coté de Kreattur, il entendit l'elfe marmonner :

-Honte... Mr Regulus a raison... Honte de la famille... Déshonneur.

Le jeune garçon fusilla le serviteur du regard avant de continuer son chemin. Quand il arriva enfin dans sa chambre, il jeta sa valise par terre et alla s'affaler sur son lit, voulant déjà retourner à Poudlard, avec ses amis, martyriser Servilus, voir James s'extasier devant Evans et entendre Rémus marmonner qu'ils ne devraient peut être pas faire ça -martyriser ce sale con graisseux j'entends.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, le soir de Noël

Son oncle, sa tante et ses cousines Narcissa et Andromeda étaient à la maison. Pendant tout le repas il s'était fait démonter par son oncle et sa tante à cause de sa place à Gryffondor, et avait réussit à tout encaisser sans rien dire, mais une fois le repas terminé, et donc une fois qu'il fut enfin libéré, il dit à ses cousines -assez loin de leurs parents respectifs parce qu'il savait que ceux ci n'aimaient pas les surnoms qu'il donnait aux jeunes femmes :

-Cissy, Andie, vous venez dans ma chambre, j'ai envie de parler à autre chose que les quatre murs, de ma chambre justement.

Andromeda rit doucement en acquiesçant, comme sa petite soeur. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Sirius verrouilla et insonorisa sa chambre une fois qu'ils y furent entrés.

-Alors gamin, ces vacances ?

-Je ne suis pas un gamin Andie, et ce sont le pires vacances de ma vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Reg' est insupportable, il ne fait que me parler de la honte que j'inflige à la famille, et mes parents sont plus froids que jamais. Et je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser de hibou pour communiquer avec mes amis parce que ça ne plait pas à mes parent, donc pas de James, pas de Rémus et pas de Peter de toute les vacances, l'horreur.

-Pauvre petit Sirius.

-Te moque pas de moi ! Mon seul soulagement en venant ici c'était de pouvoir leur écrire, et je ne peux même pas.

-Je compatis.

-Et toi alors Cissy, tu n'as pas décroché un mot.

-Oh moi, que veux tu que je te dises, je ne fais rien de bien passionnant.

-Et entre Malefoy et toi, il se passe quoi ?

-Rien, il me drague, c'est tout.

-Et toi, il te plaît ?

-Il est beau. Et puis c'est un Sang Pur. Je peux m'autoriser à sortir avec lui.

Sa soeur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es vraiment si à cheval sur les principes que ça ?

-Oui, on a été élevés comme ça, ce sont nos valeurs Andromeda.

-Je sais. soupira la brune en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Mais Cissy tu as 14 ans, 14 ! A cet âge là tu n'es pas censée te soucier de la pureté du sang d'un garçon pour sortir avec lui.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec les idéologies de la famille, mais moi si.

-Tu penses que les moldus sont inférieurs et à éradiquer ?

-Inférieur c'est certain, mais à éradiquer, je trouve cela un peu radical, du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas interférer dans notre monde ou que des sorciers de sang pur se reproduisent avec eux.

Andie leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

-Il y a beaucoup plus de sang mêlés que de sang purs maintenant, et ils n'ont rien de moins que nous, certains ont même les nom de familles sang purs quand leurs pères le sont.

-Et bien c'est aberrant qu'un sang mêlé puisse porter le nom de sang pur.

-Et bien moi je ne trouve pas ! Je pense que tout le monde devrait pouvoir choisir la personne avec qui il fait sa vie sans s'occuper du sang !

-Andie, tu as déjà eut une discussion houleuse avec Bella à cause de ça, tu veux vraiment qu'il se passe la même chose entre toi et moi ?

-Non ! Mais enfin Cissy tu n'as que 14 ans, tu ne devrais pas être si portée sur les principes !

-Justement, à 14 ans je peux avoir ma propre opinion, je ne suis pas pour les idéos de Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire disparaître tout ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois être d'accord pour que nous nous mêlions aux Sang Mêlé, aux Sang de Bourbe ou même aux moldus. Je ne suis pas comme Bella Andie, comme toi tu n'est pas comme nous, tu penses qu'ils sont nos égaux.

-Mais ils le sont !

-Ce ne sont pas de vrais sorciers.

-Mais bien sûr que si !

-Hey, les filles, stop ! intervint Sirius. Si on pouvait éviter les sujets de discorde ce serait bien, l'ambiance est déjà horrible ici en temps normal, alors là que je peux vous avoir toutes les deux pour passer un peu de bon temps, pas de dispute, ok ?

-Ok. acquiescèrent les deux soeurs.

-Mon ami james vous trouve jolies.

-Potter ? demanda la blonde.

-Ouais, lui, il trouve que vous êtes jolies, je ne sais pas où il a vu ça. se moqua Sirius.

Andie lui donna une claque derrière la tête alors que Narcissa lui pinçait la cuisse.

-Aïe ! Espèces de tortionnaires ! On ne s'attaque pas aux plus petits d'abord !

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à être gentil avec nous. Et puis toi tu ne t'en pends pas à Regulus ?

-Ce serait plutôt l'inverse ! Je l'aime bien, hein, mais il est chiant ! Il n'arrête pas de m'embêter parce que je suis à Gryffondor, et sa saleté d'elfe aussi.

-C'est vrai que Reg' est plus en accord avec les principes de la famille que toi, toi t'es un peu comme moi. dit la plus âgée.

-Ouais.

C'est alors qu'un petit elfe apparut dans la chambre.

-Mademoiselle Narcissa, Mademoiselle Andromeda, Mr et Mme vos parents vous attendent en bas, vous devez vous en aller, Mr Sirius, Mr et Mme vos parents exigent que vous veniez saluer Mr et Mme votre oncle et que vous accompagniez Mesdemoiselles vos cousines au salon.

-D'accord, merci Stinky.

-Oh mais de rien Mr Sirius, Mr Sirius est un bon maître, Stinky est content de servir Mr Sirius.

Sirius sourit à l'elfe avant de lui dire :

-Allez, redescend, et dis à mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante que nous arrivons.

-Tout de suite Mr Sirius, au revoir Mr Sirius.

-Au revoir Stinky.

L'elfe disparut et Sirius, comme ses cousines, se levèrent du lit. Andromeda le prit rapidement dans ses bras.

-Courage jusqu'à la rentrée mon p'tit Sirius.

-Courage ? Je suis un Gryffondor je te rappelle, c'est censé être mon truc, à partir de ce soir je vais donc reprendre mes discussions avec mes murs.

Andie rit alors que Cissy pouffait, puis, les trois jeunes descendirent, les deux filles remirent un masque d'indifférence total sur le visage et s'approchant de leurs parents. Elles saluèrent poliment les parents de Sirius et Regulus avant de transplaner avec leurs parents. Sirius tourna le dos pour remonter, mais la voix de son cadet l'en empêcha :

-Sirius !

-Reg', je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait !

-Ecoutes Regulus, depuis le début des vacances, à chaque fois que tu m'adresse la parole c'est pour m'importuner, alors là il est tard, je suis fatigué, laisses moi tranquille, on se disputera demain à ta guise, mais là, laisses moi.

-Bon, et bien tant pis. dit l'autre garçon sèchement. Je voulais juste m'excuser, à propos de ça justement, mais tu es fatigué, alors bonne nuit Sirius.

Et il monta à l'étage, sans un regard en arrière.

-Reg'...

Sirius se demandait si c'était vrai, mais en même temps, son petit frère avait beau être embêtant, ils s'aimaient bien et s'entendaient encore mieux en général, alors ça devait être vrai, mais Reg' était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre, alors Sirius monta dans la siennes, décidément, c'était réellement les pires vacances de sa vie.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?


End file.
